Countless
by cobaltstar
Summary: AU-ish. How many times must Zero hear his phone ring before Kaname actually shows-up? How many more hours must Zero wait before Kaname finally comes? By proving Zero’s love for that stuck-up Kuran, his patience must be tested first.


**Summary**: How many times must Zero hear his phone ring before Kaname actually shows-up? How many more hours must Zero wait before Kaname finally comes? By proving Zero's love for that stuck-up Kuran, his patience must be tested first.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the awesome Vampire Knight aren't mine. Just imagine what I'd do if they were! Okay, here's where fanfiction comes in... :3

* * *

**Countless**

**Chapter 1**: Another Hour

* * *

An abrupt ring in the silence followed by another piercing one in my ear before I was at the receiving end of your warm voice.

"I'm on my way. Meet you in an hour, alright?"

I could already see the kind smile on your face and the soft glimmer in your eyes as you spoke to me in the other end.

"Sure," what's another hour? I hope it didn't come out as sarcastic as I intended it to be.

But it didn't matter. Beep. Beep. Beep. He couldn't have possibly heard me in the middle of those annoying beeping sounds, could he? Of course not.

After all, the conversation has already been put to an end from the other line. A conversation that only lasted atleast ten seconds. I place the phone away from my ear as the beeping noise continued to irritate me. He should've just sent me a message instead. It's not like it could've been any less inconsiderate. Or cold.

I watched the screen blinking lively before my eyes before it became completely blank. This way I won't be receiving anymore calls from Him.

I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from cancelling our little get-together should he call again just to ask for another one more hour before we could finally meet. Sure, what's another hour? I know one hour could mean lots in the tight schedule of the busy Kaname Kuran and usually I wouldn't mind to wait for a little while. I understand that he's a workaholic that way.

But one hour after another and another, it's beginning to get on my nerves. I'm one to be patient when asked, but having our time together delayed for almost three hours, and still counting, is asking too much. Especially when I am standing out here infront of his house, getting soaked in the rain.

I wonder if it would feel any different if I find out he stood me up? Because that's exactly how I feel right now.

* * *

"H-Here's your order, sir. Sorry it took so long."

"No, it's fine," would've been the practical response I'd give as I attempt to lighten this boy's burden. But I wasn't in the mood to feel sorry for the kid who carelessly tripped on his own clumsy foot and had my order splatter all over the floor, and I definitely don't feel like being understanding at the moment when my order had to take a good amount of my very little time just to be redone.

There's a reason why I had it ordered atleast a day before tonight's dinner after all.

So I took the package from the boy's outstretched hands without another word and turned to leave the shaken boy behind without wasting another moment further.

An hour spent wasted over something so trivial it could've been wisely avoided. Perhaps I should _comment_ on such incompetence of the staff about this inconsequential matter? But that would surely take another minute of my ticking time, and I believe Zero wouldn't be so pleased to have his favourite pastry shop taken down by some unlikely event that will only lead me to be suspected, one way or another.

Perhaps another time then.

Besides, it is a well-known fact that Zero isn't much of a sweet tooth fanatic, so for him to actually like what this place has to offer would mean that this pastry shop is pretty decent somehow.

As I place the surprise I have in store for Zero's taste buds securely on the passenger's seat, I swiftly put my car into gear before I change my mind about _not_ acting upon the homicidal urges I have for the clumsy server back in the shop.

But when I began to drive on the street, it's like I've completely forgotten about the irksome boy who wasted an hour on my watch as I witness the sky turn a dark unsightly gray. Something about this gave me a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I glance shortly at the box sitting innocently on my leather seat. If I had just given up on it when fate had given me the chance, then I wouldn't be in this unfortunate predicament right now. Zero didn't even appreciate sweets or pastries as much as others do, so what difference would it have made if I didn't come tonight with this unhealthy delicacy?

But it's been awhile since the last time we had a night reserved just for the two of us. Tonight's a special evening, and to be given a chance to make it even more special and not take it wouldn't go well with my conscience.

Being hours late, however, wasn't part of how I planned the evening.

Again and again, I irritably tapped a gentle finger on the driver's wheel as the soft pitter-patter of the rain began and a dreary traffic predictably ensued moments later.

How could I have not foreseen such uneventful things on tonight's supposed blissful dinner? Of course, nothing always goes as planned. But I didn't expect it to be this bad either...

Begrudgingly, I took out my phone and waited for Zero to answer my call. It's nearly been an hour and half since the last conversation I had with him, and unfortunately another one cannot be avoided.

I listened to the abrupt ring in my ear, followed by another one, before I heard the familiar click at the other end of the line. I couldn't keep the smile from my face at the thought of Zero's gentle features contorted into an irritated playful face.

"I'm on my way. Meet you in an hour, alright?"

"Sure."

The other phone I kept strictly for business started to call for attention, and, as if it was already set in reflex, I ended the conversation with Zero to pick-up the other call. It seemed urgent, but then again, it always did.

I couldn't help but think back at the annoyance, or the cryptic tone in Zero's voice as I continued a smooth conversation with the man who spoke hurriedly on the other end. Zero's voice held such a heavy weight, and I regret the thought of being the one to put it there in the boy's gentle voice in the first place.

For the first time today, I was grateful for the unhurried pace of driving in the rain. It gave me time to think as the man I conversed with on the other end insinuated that I was terribly needed back at work.

I put the phone down beside the other one as the conversation reached its end. I seemed to have placed myself in such a troubling predicament.

Should I cancel the meeting with my business partners, or...? It's not like I wasn't there the whole day to make sure nothing would go wrong, and I hire those people because I am confident that they can be useful at these kind of times. What good are they if I always end up with all of the work?

I reached out for the phone that had come from a very short conversation with Zero just a little while ago and debated with myself whether I should call him again or not. I did anyway.

I might need another hour.

I waited for the even flow of the ringing sound I expected to hear in my ear, but all that came was an unfeeling machine-like voice informing me that the call didn't reach the other end of the line.

Either Zero's phone died or the rain caused some difficulties in the connection. So I opted to send him a message instead. It may seem cold, or inconsiderate of me, to inform him like this about my situation, but there was no other way.

_Another hour, Zero._

I know he'd try to understand. He always did.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

Will Kaname show-up or will he bail on our poor Zero-chan in the rain? -hears a long "Awwww!" from the crowd- XD Well, if it was up to me, I'd like it if Kaname would...

Did the ending sound a little too vague? I was hoping atleast the point was there, and if not... then I'm just terrible! -runs to a corner and cries like a baby- If you have any questions, suggestions, constructive criticisms, they're all accepted and very much appreciated! Flames, on the other hand, will not be tolerated. But if you really must, then go ahead. Just keep the flames low, okay? I wouldn't want anything to do with global warming...

Thanks for reading and please review!

xo) **CobaltStar** :)


End file.
